When fire meets ice
by lolipopasha
Summary: When Max left Liz alone, she has to deal with angry parents. They send her to Forks where she meets the infamous Edward Cullen. Seems like a human boyfriend is not an option for Liz Parker !
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Max left Liz alone, she has to deal with angry parents. They send her to Forks where she meets the infamous Edward Cullen. Seems like a human boyfriend is not an option for Liz Parker!

A/N : Sorry if my English is not perfect, but I'm French, so I'll try my best.

-Max left in the first episode of season 3

-In twilight, Bella meets Edward in science, her blood has the same effect on him as in the book, but he can read her mind. He leaves, and at Liz first day at school Edward returns. Tyler moves out of town during Edward's escape (not very original but it helps me with the story) so Bella pairs with Mike in Science.

Roswell belongs to Miranda Mets and Jason Katims, and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Liz watched through the cab's window with a sad look on her face. Her life couldn't suck more. She was sent away by her parents because of that silly hold up she committed with her boyfriend, Max Evans. He was so obsessed by the idea of finding his son, who had been taken back to Antar by Tess, (who was, by the way, her worst enemy who killed her best friend Alex Whitman) that he didn't think twice when he found his spaceship. He let her deal with the cops, the justice, and worst, her parents. And nothing was more frightening than an angry Jeff Parker!

Jeff decided to send her to Forks, Washington. The rainiest town of the whole United States! Compare to what she was use to (the hot sun of Roswell, and the wild desert), it was going to be a nightmare! Her uncle, Charlie Swan, lived there. And to her despair, so did she now. She had to leave Maria and Kyle behind, just because of Max Evans, her so called true love. Bullshit! She should have told the truth, not to the police, but at least to her parents, so she wouldn't be in that situation. But Michael and Isabel didn't deserve to pay for Max. Ah, if she could be remorseless… But the good old Liz Parker was the kindest girl in the world.

The car stopped in front of a small, but nice house. A man in a police uniform was standing awkwardly on the pavement. Her uncle wasn't really the confident type. As far as she could remember, he had always been quiet and unsociable. But she used to like him. And right now, the last thing she needed was someone on her back 24/7. So he was perfect to her.

-Here you are mam', the cab driver said

She paid him and get out of the car. Charlie was already getting her stuff out of the trunk.

-Hey kiddo!

He tried to smile at her, but it looked more like a funny face. She took back a laugh.

-Hey Uncle Charlie. Thanks for having me with you.

-It's ok Lizzy. And Bella is so happy to have another girl in the house that you're the one helping me.

His sweetness made her smile. She knew he was lying though. Even if her cousin was nice, she looked a lot like Charlie. So having someone else around, invading her space, didn't seem like something she would enjoy. But like Charlie, she would act like she didn't care and.

They walked to the house in silence, but she didn't mind. She hated small talk, it made her uncomfortable. He led her to a small room.

-It was my office, but now it's yours. I know it's not much but…

-It's perfect, she cuts him. Thank you again.

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

-So…I'm gonna let you unpack. Bella will be back in a few hours, so you two will be able to catch up.

-Perfect, she smiled.

He left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him. Liz couldn't be more grateful, she needed to be alone. She sat on her tiny bed and sights. She wished she could go back in time to that day when Max saved her. She would hide behind the counter instead of being shot, so she would never have to lie to her parents and disappoint them, she would never skip class and put her future in Harvard in jeopardize…she would never lose Alex.

She allowed the tears to falls down her cheeks for the first time since Max left. She lied down and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Liz woke up early. She was very anxious about her first day at Forks high. She didn't have the time to be familiar with the town yet and she was already thrown in a school full of people she didn't know.

She made her way to the kitchen and made coffee, making sure it would be enough for three. When she was pulling the eggs out of the fridge, the voice of Bella made her heart jump.

-Hey cousin, you're up early.

When she saw the frighten expression on Liz face and the way she almost dropped the eggs, she blushed.

"_We have that in common"_

-Hum….I'm sorry Liz, I didn't mean to scare you…I…

-Don't worry, I'm a little tense, it's not your fault. How do you want your eggs?

The bright smile she was giving to her cousin seemed to make her feel better.

-I don't really eat in the morning. But a coffee would be awesome.

-A coffee it is then.

She poured two cups, put them on the kitchen table and sat in front of Bella. There was a comfortable silence, the two girls not being the babbling type, and drunk their coffee.

-You want to be first in the bathroom? Offered Bella

-If you don't mind. I'll be quick, promise!

The morning routine went so fast that Liz was soon in the pickup of Bella, in the school parking lot, trying hard to breathe.

-You look pale, are you ok? Asked Bella

-Uh huh.

Ok, her reply was kinda lame, but it was all she could manage right now.

She heard her cousin chuckle.

-I felt the same when I first arrived. It was only two weeks ago and here I am, feeing like a fish in the sea!

Liz shot her a glare, as to say "hey, you think I'm an idiot?"

-Ok, maybe not like a fish in the sea, but they're not going to bite you! And plus, you have something I didn't have.

-And what is that?

-An awesome cousin, she smiled. Come on, it will be fine.

She started to relax. Bella was doing a great job at make her feel comfortable, and she really did appreciate her efforts.

They stepped out of the giant pickup and start to walk. Liz could feel the stares on her.

-They'll stop staring, whisper Bella, like she was reading her mind. Eventually.

Liz silently thanked her with her eyes. Then all colors (and there wasn't a lot!) left her face and she stopped walking.

-What's wrong? You're the one who's pale now.

Bella was looking at a silver Volvo, where the most beautiful boy she had ever seen was standing, looking straight at them. Bella didn't answer and looked like she just had seen a ghost.

-Bella? Bella?

She put a hand on her shoulder and broke her trance.

-We better get going…

"_Weird…"_

They headed in silence to the large building, and Liz took one last glance to the mystery boy…who was looking at her too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I'm back after a while, damn computer ! Hope you will enjoy it

It was soon lunch time, but truth be told, Liz was too anxious to eat anything. All the attention she was geting was kind of opressive. So she just played with her food.

She had just been introduced to Bella's friends. This Tyler guy was constantly staring and winking at her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

-So, you're from Roswell huh ? He said with a smile

-Yeah, she answered, knowing perfectly well what the next stupid question will be

-So, how are the aliens ?

Everybody laughed,of course. Even Bella had a small smile on her lips.

She decided to play along instead of punching the guy in the face. It wouldn't really help her fit in her new school, even if the thought was damn tempting !

-Well, most of them are friendly.

They laughed once again and went back to their previous conversations, staring at her once in a while. Indeed, the whole cafeteria was doing the same thing. She wished she could just disappear, or hide in a hole. She really hated small town !

Suddenly, she felt something weird. She looked across the room only to find the guy from the parking lot staring at her. But it wasn't like the other students. There was something different, and she couldn't put her finge on it. Was it…frustration ?

-Drop it, said Jessica Stanley, one of Bella's friend.

-Drop what ?

Cullen. He doesn't date. He doesn't even talk to anybody, well, exept from his sisters and brothers.

It seemed clear to Liz, just by the way she said « he doesn' date », that this girl had been redjected by Edward. She couldn't blame the guy, Jessica seemed like a pain in the ass !

-It's true, added Tyler. He's a real freak. You can ask Bella, he acted like a jerk the first time she met him !

Liz looked at her cousin. Embarassement made her blush, and she was kind of pissed too.

-You should focuss on REAL men Lizzy

-Real men, really, laughed Mike Newton. And who's that huh ? Leave the poor girl alone, she doesn't need a loser like you !

Tyler kicked him pretty hard, and Liz couldn't hold back her laugh. She looked at Edward who was still had also an evil smile on his lips.

_« Stop staring at her, please ! Look at ME ! God, why is he so damn gorgeous… »_

Suddenly he turned his gaze to Bella, like she said something. His eyes were so cold, it was like he hated her. What the hell was going on ?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I made a little mistake, I added Tyler to the story. Let's just say that Eric was Mike lab partner and that he is the one who left town. Enjoy

Liz, Bella and Mike headed to biology class. Liz started to relax, sciences had always been her way to escape the world. She would focuss on whatever subject she will have to study and forget the rest, focuss on…

_« Edward Cullen »_

Damn, that boy was everywhere !

-You'll have to seat with the freak, sorry buddy ! Said mike

He dragged Bella to their table who looked upset. She introduced herself to the teacher and, taking a deep breath, headed to the empty seat. She felt his burning gaze on her immediatly.

-Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. And you must be Elisabeth Parker.

His smile seemed genuine, but she could read the same frustration in his eyes.

-Yes, but I go with Liz.

He nodded, still smiling.

She turned her attention on the teacher, wild aware that this Edward kid was still looking at her. The practical of the day was pretty easy, even boring for Liz. But she was doing it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

She watched through the microscope.

-It's Anaphase.

-Do you mind if I…

-Not at all, she cut, annoyed.

He looked at her, amused, then in less time than her found the same answer.

-Anaphase.

-Yeah, that's what I said.

Her tone was colder than she expected it to be, but she didn't care. That guy was a prick.

-So, what did you leave Roswell ? He asked while checking the next slice of onion. It's Prophase.

-Do you mind if I have a look ? She asked with a mocking raised eyebrow

With a sight smirk acroos his perfect lips, he pushed the microscope to her.

He waited patiently for the verdict.

-Prophase, she said reluctantly

-Yeah, that's what I said, he imitated

God, if she could rip that stupid smile off his ridiculously gorgeous face !

-So, you didn't answer my question.

-Because I don't want to, she snapped

She hold his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were so black that she could almost see her reflection in them.

-Are you always that unfriendly ? He asked, breaking eyes contact and turning back to the microscope.

-Funny, I heard you gave my cousin the same treatment.

His jaws clenched and his grip around the microscope tightened.

_« Touchy subject ? »_

-It's prophase again. You want to check ?

-No, I trust you.

He turned to her, all signs of kindness gone.

-You shouldn't…

Despite herself, Liz shivered. He surely wasn't talking about biology.

They remained silent for the rest of the class, and few seconds before the ring bell, Edward was out of the room.

She got her stuff and start walking down the hallway, happy that her first day was over.

-Wow, Cullen seems to fancy you a much as Bella ! Laughed Mike

She didn't even notice him and her cousin by her side.

-Yeah, smiled Liz, but the feeling is mutual.

-At least he talked to you, said Bella in a small voice

She looked at her cousin, who was smiling sadly. Why did this guy had such an effect on her ? Ok, he was good looking. But he was an ass, thinking that he was too good to mix with other people.

_« Like Max… »_

She couldn't help the thought. Max was also acting this way before he saved her. Sticking with his family, talking to no one. But it was different, he was an alien, and was forced to look invisible.

-So Bella, do you want to watch movies tonight ? We could eat ice cream until our stomack hurt, she asked in attempt to cheer her up.

-Sounds great. But I pick the movies.

-Ok girls, I'm out of here before the names « Heigl » or « Kutcher » can escape your oh so pretty lips ! See ya !

The two girls laugh while waving at him.

-He likes you, pointed Liz as they reached Bella's pickup.

-He's a good friend, but he's not my type…

Her eyes wondered somewhere across the parking lot, and Liz follow her gaze.

Edward Cullen, of course. Standing proudly next to his volvo. Staring at her, again.

-Let's go, she said before Bella could notice that he was looking at her.

She wanted to make her forget about this jackass.

As they passed him, Liz took one last glance. A strange but yet familiar feeling of danger come over her. There was something odd about him.

_« You shouldn't »_

His words echoed in her head. Well she wasn't going to trust Edward Cullen…And she had to make sure that her cousin would follow her lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Two month had passed since Liz moved out to Forks. And she was starting to feel more comfortable. Unexpectedly, Jessica had become a really great friend. In some ways, she reminded her of Maria. Damn, she missed Maria. But Jess made things easier, and her best friend was going to visit this week end for her birthday.

Bella finally decided to date Mike, and she seemed to be happy. Sure she was still looking dreamily at Edward from time to time, but less everyday.

And Liz…well, she tried to avoid the Cullen boy as much as possible. But she couldn't help her curiousity, and sometimes she catched herself studying him, like some science project. She noticed that his eye's color had changed. From black to golden. Maybe he was wearing contact, but he didn't seem the type. Another weird thing was that he was REALLY cold. She accidentally touched his hand in biology, and his skin was cold as death. He tensed at the touch, and didn't look at her for a week. But the strangest thing, and it was not her imagination, is that he was able to hold his breath for a very long time. She noticed it when he, Bella and herself had to work together in Literature.

-That's my favourite girl ! Yelled Jess while locking arms with Liz

-Jeez, you scared me ! Said Liz, while moving her heart to her chest dramatically.

-C'mon, we both know the reason your heart is racing is because of Edward, who is loooking at you AGAIN ! Laughed Jessica

Liz looked at the usual spot of Edward, next to his car.

-Ugh…stalker much ?

-You love it, admit it !

-You know that you're an horrible friend ? You should date him if you like him so much.

-I would, but I don't stand a chance, because the only person who seems to be worth his attention is that skinny bitch from Roswell…oh wait, it's you !

-Did you just call me a bitch ? Laughed Liz. I'm so gonna tell Maria, and she will kick your ass this week end. Say goodbye to your fake ID and to Gomez !

-You're mean, pouted her friend. Well if Maria don't give me my ID, I won't cover up for you.

-You're evil, smile Liz.

As they were about to enter the building, the door opened and was held for them.

Liz turned and see Edward.

_« That was fast… »_

-Thanks, she muttered.

-You're welcome, he replied with a big smile.

As they made their way to their adjoining lockers, she noticed that he had follow them.

-So I heard that it's your birthday this week end.

-Hum, yeah, she answered, not sure where this was leading, and why he was talking to her in the hallway. Usually he made small talk and smarty comments in class, but that was all.

-I also heard that you were going to a bar at Port angeles…

-What do you want Edward ? She sighted while closing her locker loudly.

-What do you mean ? He asked innocently, with that eternal look of frustration

-Yeah, what do you mean Lizzy ? Said Jessica, smiling wildly

She shot her a death glare and turned back to Edward.

-Well, you know that I'm underage, and you're blackmailing me. So one question, what for ?

-I'm not blackmailing you, laughed Edward. I just wanted to know if my sister Alice and I could come too. She wants to see Gomez for what seems like a lifetime.

He chuckled lightly, like he had made a good joke.

-Yeah, come with us ! Said Jessica. It will be fun.

Liz silently cursed her. Damn Jess and her big mouth !

-Whatever. You can do what you want. I can't forbid you to go to a public place…can I ?

-No, you can't, he smiled.

He seemed so nice and happy that she couldn't help but smile back.

-But my friend already made the fake ID's. I'm not sure that she will be able to…

-Don't worry, Alice and I can look older than we are…

Once again he chuckled.

-We all planned to meet at my place before the show, my parents will be away the whole week end, informed Jessica. But are you going to drink ?

-Hum, no, we don't drink.

_« Or eat…another weird Cullen thing »_

-Great ! Do you mind to be our driver for the night ? Bella won't drink too but the others will and…

-It's ok Jessica, I will be your driver.

She blushed slightly and Edward smiled at her.

-We better get going, Liz said.

A weird feeling was building inside of her, and she wanted to get rid of it. Which implies getting Jessica away from Edward.

_« I'm not jealous. Why would I be ? I don't even like him.I'm NOT jealous »_

-Come on Jess, she said, grabbing her by the arm.

She dragged her friend with her but took a look across her shoulder. Edward was looking at them, a smirk acroos his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

The whole group was chatting animatedly in Jessica's living room. Well except Alice and Edward, who remained silent. But it wasn't akward. Everybody was used to them being the quiet type.

-So, you're friends with Liz too ?

_« I forgot Maria… »_

All eyes turned to the Cullens and only the music saved the room from a huge blank.

-Actually I don't know her, but I'm looking forward to it. I have the feeling that we're gonna be great friends !

Alice smile was so genuine that she had to smile back. She seemed so friendly.

-Yeah, we didn't had the chance to meet, we don't have classes 're a year younger, that's right ?

Edward laughed lightly and Alice gave him a weird look.

-Yes, but I'm far more mature than my big brother here !

Everyone laughed and the awkward moment was over. Alice chatted with Maria and they seemed to get along.

Liz made her way to the kitchen to fill her empty glass.

-Where is the damn vodka ?

As she was searching through Jessica's bar, a hand popped up with the bottle she was looking for. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was Edward.

-Thank you, she said, trying to sound nice

She took the bottle and filled her glass.

-I wouldn't have pictured you as the drinking type, he said.

She looked at him, unsure of what he was implying. He was true though,she wasn't the drinking type. And she wasn't the type of girl who hated a guy she didn't even know. But she was tired of being good old Liz Parker. Being kind only bought trouble in her life.

-What do you mean by that ?

-Well, you're not the average teenager. I can see in your eyes that you have an old soul. You're different, in a good way.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or Edward's kind words, but her knees felt weak. She started to walk toward him, without breaking eye contact. She stopped when she was only inches from him.

-You're…very difficult…to read…whispered Edward

She could see that she had some effect on him, just by the way he swallowed. And she realized that he had too.

-Please, say something, he almost begged

His hand lifted hesitantly, and he brushed her hair with such tenderness that Liz had to remember how to breath.

-You're an enigma Liz Parker…a very beautiful one…

She smiled at this comment.

_« He said that I'm beautiful… God, what is happening to me…»_

She placed her hand on his strong chest and looked up at him.

-Why did you leave Roswell ? He asked, smiling.

-Because of my ex boyfriend, she answered truthfully

She felt his body tightened under her touch. Was he jealous ? She leant a little more, if it was even possible, and their lips brushed slightly.

-Liz, what's taking you so lo…..ooooooh ! Sorry….

-Maria ! I was hum…just…hey, my drink !

Liz made a poor exit, but gave Edward one last glance and smiled.

-So, Eddy, are you dating my best friend ? Asked Maria, crossing her arms on her chest.

-No, I'm not, smiled Edward. I don't really like being called Eddy…

Maria took a sip of her wine, and tried to look very serious.

-Because you know,EDDY, if you hurt her, I will hunt you,torture you, and maybe even kill you.

He laughed very hard, almost bitterly. Hurting her was his biggest fear. That's why he tried to stay away from her. But she was such a mistery, so beautiful, so smart, so…her.

-I swear that I will try my best Maria.

She didn't answer. He hated to do that, but it was the only way to now more about Liz. He had to listen to her thoughts.

_«…dangerous. He's charming for sure, but so was at least he's not a tchecoslovaquian…Try to look mean Maria, so he will understand that he better not hurt boy, if only Alex could be here, he was better than me fo that kind of things…but no, this bitch had to kill him…I can't belive Max had sex with her.I should have asked him if she's a real blond.I'm sure she's not, fake from head to toe…well say something before he thinks that you're dumb »_

-That's great to know that Liz has great friends to look after her. I understand that it's your job to warn me. I just want to get to know her.

She smiled at him, unable to resist the Cullen's charm.

-C'mon, we have to go if we don't want to miss Gomez.

After the show, Bella brought Angela at home and stayed at Mike's for the night. A really drunk Jessica insisted that Alice and Edward stayed at her place with Maria, Tyler and Liz.

They chatted a little about the show, and soon Jessica went to bed with Tyler, and Maria dragged Alice in the guest room with her.

Liz knew that she was trying to give her and Edward some privacy. The two of them stayed in the living room in a comfortable silence. He was the first to break it.

-I forgot to give you something.

He put out something rectangular with a really nice wrapping paper off his jacket.

-Happy birthday…

-You shouldn't have….

She took it and noticed that it was heavy.

-You carried it all night long ? She you !

He looked at her with such intensity that she had to look away. She carefully opened her present, and she stopped breathing. It was a first edition of « Grapes Of Wrath »

-How…how did you…

-That day in literature, when we had to talk about our favorite book.

-You remember that ? Her voice was so low that she wasn't sure he heard her

Her eyes filled with tears. Edward seemed shocked, and didn't know what to do.

-It's..hum…I thought that you'd like it…I'm sorry…

She laughed at his reaction.

-I'm just drunk and moved, I love it ! Thank you so much Edward.

A sight of relief escaped his perfect lips. She stopped laughing and looked suddenly deadly serious.

-I'm sorry you know. I've been mean. Really mean. That's not who I really am. But Max…he hurt me so bad. And this Tess bitch…

Now she was crying. Edward did the first thing that come to his mind. He hugged her, carefully though.

-She killed Alex you know ? And Max…he had sex with her and boom ! a baby…

-Shhh, calm down.

Even if he wanted to know everything about her, he didn't want to find out this way. She was very drunk and vulnerable.

-You're not going to sleep with Tess, are you ? She sobbed, lifting her head to look at him.

-I won't, he smiled

-Promise ?

He was so cute…and he was holding first human contact since he was a vampire. It felt so was warm, she was real, she was…alive.

His face saddened a little and she noticed it.

-I know you're something more Edward. You can't fool me like you had fool everybody else in this town.

He broke the embrace and look away.

-It's ok, she said, taking his hand in hers.

He wanted to back off but she didn't let him.

-Look at me, she said, while turning his face to her with her free hand. I like your cold skin. I like your eyes, black or golden.

He wanted to speak but she kept going.

-I know you're going to lie to me. I've been there before. But I don't want that with you.

-You're drunk, he simply said

-Yes, I am. But I'm not drunk only help me to have the courage to tell you how I feel and stop pretending to hate you. I…trust you. I want you. Whatever you are.

He knew what would follow. He knew he shouldn't let he didn't have the strenght to stop it. He couldn't resist the beautiful, breathtaking, clever Liz Parker.

She kissed him softly at first, then with more passion. It was the most incredible experience of her life. She needed more, she needed everything of him. She put her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer.

Then something that she thought she shared only with Max happened. She had flashes. Flashes of Edward, dying. Of a man bitting him, Edward green eyes filled with pain. Edward bitting a puma.

She pulled away, and looked at him with wide eyes.

He was surprised. Did he hurt her ? He thought that he was containing himself pretty good.

-What's wrong ?

She smiled at him.

-You had green eyes….


End file.
